Naruto Questionnaires
by bloodstainedavenger
Summary: These are a couple fanfic questionnaires that I found on someone's profile. Credit to creator.


Number your 12 fave Naruto characters (In no order) and answer the questions

The following are some questionnaires that I found on someone's profile. Credit to the person who made this.

**Number your 12 fave Naruto characters (In no order) and answer the questions!**

**1.** Sasuke

**2.** Naruto

**3. **Deidara

**4. **Itachi

**5.** Sakura

**6.** Neji

**7.** Gaara

**8. **Kakashi

**9.** Hinata

**10. **Sai

**11. **Temari

**12. **Shikamaru

**1) Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fanfic before?**

Uhh…that would be a really weird fanfic… 0o

**2) Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

He is very good looking. Not as much as his brother though. :D

**3) What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**

OMG!! NEVA!!

**4) Do you recall any fics about Nine?**

Not about her. She was in a fanfic I read though.

**5) Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

Uh….NO.

**6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten?**

5 AND 10!! 5 AND 10!!

**7) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex? X3**

Well…this is awkward…

**8) Make up a summary of a Three/Ten Fanfic.**

Two artists bonded together with the mightiest string, must find a way for people to except their love.

**9) Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff?**

Probably. I wouldn't read it though. I hate that Yaoi couple.

**10) Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Loveless Sand

**11) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

I don't get it.

**12) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

I dunno.

**13) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

I dunno.

**14) Would anyone on your friends list write Two/Four/Five ?**

Probably.

**15) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion? X3**

No comment. 0o

**16) If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol

**17) If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**18) What might be a good pick-up line for Ten to use on Two?**

"Oh, so you are a man."

**THE NARUTARD SURVEY.**

**1. Who is your favorite Naruto character(s)?**

**No order: **Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Naruto, Sakura

**2. What is your favorite pairing(s)?**

**Het: **ItaSaku** Yaoi:** SasuNaru

**3. Are you a Naruto yaoi or hentai fan?**

Yaoi. Only fluff though.

**4. Ever cosplayed Naruto characters? If so, who, where and how many times?**

Yesh. Sasuke, (blue and black outfit) (1 each) (The black outfit at Anime Boston 2008. Blue, not yet.) Itachi, and Deidara. (These two have not been worn to a Con yet.)

**5. List your collection of Naruto junk and merchandise, if any.**

I can't. It would take too long.

**6. Have you ever felt that you were destined to be with a Naruto character? If so, who?**

Sasuke. Period.

**7. NaruHina or KibaHina?**

KIBAHINA

**8. SasuSaku or SasuNaru?**

SASUNARU!!

**9. Which team is your favorite?**

Hebi.

**10. Do you support the Obito theory? (TobiObito)**

Nope. Didn't you read the manga?

**11. Do you support the 'Yondaime is Naruto's father' theory?**

It's not a theory, it's the truth.

**12. Your favorite Akatsuki member?**

Itachi.

**13. Are you Pro-Sasuke or Anti-Sasuke?**

PRO-SASUKE.

**14. Have you seen all Naruto episodes so far (including Shippuden and fillers)?**

I did not watch the fillers, and I am falling behind in Shippuden because I have been reading the manga religiously. :D

**15. Have you read all the chapters so far?**

YES.

**16. Do you believe Naruto has ADD?**

What makes you think that? XD

**17. Sub or dub?**

Don't really care. Except the dub Naruto voice can get on my nerves after a while.

**18. Pro-Sakura or Anti-Sakura?**

Both, really. Sometimes she is cool, but sometimes she can also be annoying and useless.

**19. Tobi Annoying or funny?**

AWESOME.

**20. Do you even know who Tobi is?**

Yes, I do. I bet you don't know who he is. :P

**21. Gai Sexy beast or Ugly nerd?**

No comment.

**22. Which character would be the best crossdresser?**

Deidara. (I love him, but it's true)

**23. Rock Lee Weird or Awesome?**

Both.

**24. Which character would be best OOC? Who and how?**

I don't know what that means.

**25. Do you like Naruto fanfics?**

Yesh. I write them all of the time.

**26. Do you write Naruto fanfics?**

I just said that I do.

**27. Do you like lemons?**

NO.

**28. Do your parents know about the Naruto characters?**

Yes. But I try not to talk about Naruto too much around my mom so that she doesn't get annoyed at me.

**29. Have you watched the Naruto Abridged Series?**

Who hasn't? I watched it before I watched the real series.

**30. Have you seen The Naruto Ultimate Fanflashes?**

They are on my I-pod.

**31. Have you ever gotten someone else hooked on Naruto?**

Maybe…. XD

**32. Have you ever been drawing Naruto in school and has someone recognized it?**

My friends have. Also, I would be wearing Naruto t-shirts or a headband in public, and people would recognize it. It's pretty cool.

**33. Have you ever been in class drawing Naruto and the teacher came up to you and said 'WTF is this?'**

No.

**34. Has Naruto affected your school life and grades?**

Not at all.

**35. Are you broke thanks to Naruto?**

Nope. I actually have other anime obsessions. Even though, Naruto is my top fav, it has not made me broke.

**36. Do you want to read Icha Icha Paradise?**

NO.

**37. Do you support the 'Yondaime is the Akatsuki Leader' theory?**

Somewhat. My friends and I were actually having an intelligent conversation in the library about whether he is or not. I found a picture of the manga with Naruto's father as the Akatsuki leader. So it can be true.

**38. Do you draw Naruto fanart? If so, count how many there are in your gallery.**

Yes. I think I have about 60 or so.

**39. Is Sasuke still sexy in his second stage of the cursed seal?**

Why would you ask me that question? Of course!

**40. Do you have a Naruto OC?**

No.

**41. Looking back at some of your answers, do you think Naruto has taken over your life?**

Somewhat. But I am making it up with liking other anime to smooth out my obsession.


End file.
